Maison Martin Margiela
Martin Margiela (born April 9, 1957 in Genk, Belgium) is a Belgian fashion designer, and the founder of fashion house Maison Margiela. He graduated from the Royal Academy of Fine Arts (Antwerp) in 1979, a year before the Avant-garde fashion collective the Antwerp Six. Accessories Sunglasses MMM - Incognito Pilot.jpg|''Pilot Incognito'' 2-17-11 GMA 002.jpg|(Feb 17, 2011) 12-23-11 NHK Tokyo.jpg|(Dec 23, 2011) 12-23-11 Music Station 3.jpg|Music Station (Dec 23, 2011) 12-23-11 Music Station 1.jpg|Music Station (Dec 23, 2011) Mykita x Maison Martin Margiela Mykita x MMM - MMDual003 sunglasses.jpg|''MMDual 003'' 1-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jan 23, 2015) 2-16-15 Arriving at a Building in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 16, 2015) 11-21-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Nov 21, 2015) 11-21-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg 12-9-15 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg|(Dec 9, 2015) Mykita x Maison Margiela - MMESSE0013 silver sunglasses.jpg|''MMESSE 0013'' 8-22-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 22, 2017) Mykita x Maison Margiela - MMESSE 014 silver sunglasses.jpg|''MMESSE 014'' 9-8-17 Leaving TIFF in Toronto 001.jpg|(Sep 8, 2017) Belts Maison Martin Margiela - Acrylic belt.jpeg 10-18-11 Matt Irwin 001.jpg|Matt Irwin (Oct 18, 2011) Pre-Fall 2001 Collection Maison Martin Margiela - Pre-Fall 2011 - Wool jacket.jpg 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) 11-06-07 The Gayle King Show.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) 6-8-11 Koln Airport.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) 6-19-11 Arriving at MMVA'S.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) VSPAIN11 .jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Aug 18, 2011) Maison Martin Margiela - 2001 Pre Fall Collection.jpeg 3-13-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Mar 13, 2015) Spring/Summer 2006 "Artisanal" Collection Maison Martin margiela the Artisanal Collection.jpg 10-12-09 Tom Munro 372_final.jpg|Tom Munro (Oct 12, 2009) Spring/Summer 2007 RTW Collection Maison Martin Margiela - Spring 2007 - Square padded shoulder blazer.jpeg 1-22-09 David Venni 006.jpg|David Venni (Jan 22, 2009) 2-14-09 At 93.3 Energy Radio in Munich 002.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) 09-02-16 London.jpg|(Feb 16, 2009) 2-17-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris.jpg|(Feb 17, 2009) 09-02-25 Paris.jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) 2-27-09 In Madrid.jpg|(Feb 27, 2009) 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|(Mar 11, 2009) 4-28-09 At Zapata Nightclub in Stuttgart 002.jpg|(Apr 28, 2009) 4-28-09 Leaving the Zapata Club in Stuttgart 001.jpg 5-10-09 The Endfest 1.jpg|(May 10, 2009) 5-10-09 107.9 The End Interview 002.jpg 5-12-09 LAX Airport.jpg|(May 12, 2009) 5-16-09 Auckland Airport.jpg|(May 16, 2009) 5-17-09 Rove 2.jpg|(May 17, 2009) 5-20-09 Syndey Airport 003.jpg|(May 20, 2009) 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2009) 6-20-09 At Quiznos 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2009) 7-31-09 Hotel.jpg|(Jul 31, 2009) 8-9-09 Conference.jpg|(Aug 9, 2009) 8-10-09 O Access Interview 2.jpg|(Aug 10, 2009) 9-12-09 Leaving Radio City Music Hall.jpg|(Sep 12, 2009) 9-28-09 Washington D.C Airport.jpg|(Sep 28, 2009) Spring/Summer 2008 RTW Collection *Some pieces were modified by Haus of Gaga, models available in black, blue, yellow and red. Maison Martin Margiela - Spring-Summer 2008 RTW Collection.jpg 5-0-08 Infoplus 001.jpg|(May, 2008) 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 010.jpg|(May 10, 2008) 5-11-09 Here Lounge 001.jpg|(May 11, 2008) ;.jpg|Adrian Sidney (May 13, 2008) 5-13-08 Young Hollywood 001.jpg|YoungHollywood.com 5-15-08 Theo Wargo 002.jpg|Theo Wargo (May 15, 2008) 5-15-08 Theo Wargo 022.jpg 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash 003.jpg|Splash 5-16-08 Aliya Naumoff 001.jpg|Aliya Naumoff (May 16, 2008) 5-17-08 Performance at Family Club Night in NYC 003.jpg|(May 17, 2008) 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 028.jpg|Robin Roemer (May 19, 2008) 5-24-08 G Bar 001.jpg|(May 24, 2008) 5-25-08 Bill's Filling Station 001.jpg|(May 25, 2008) 5-27-08 Trannyshack at The Stud Bar 003.jpg|(May 27, 2008) 5-29-08 Gagavision 001.JPG|(May 29, 2008) 5-30-08 Tigerheat Krave 001.JPG|(May 30, 2008) 5-31-08 Adrian Sidney 087.jpg|Adrian Sidney (May 31, 2008) 6-5-08 Marcel Montemayor 094.jpg|Marcel Montemayor (June 5, 2008) 6-7-08 Performance at Bootie LA's 3rd Anniversary Pirate Ball 002.jpg|(June 7, 2008) 8-15-08 Backstage 001.jpg|(June 10, 2008) 6-12-08 Enclave Nightclub Backstage 005.jpg|(June 12, 2008) 6-12-08 6th Annual Windy City Gay Idol (Finals) 002.jpg|(June 13, 2008) 6-14-08 Round Up Saloon Dallas 001.jpg|(June 14, 2008) 6-20-08 Raging Waters 001.jpg|(June 20, 2008) 6-21-08 Time Supper Club 004.jpg|(June 21, 2008) 6-25-08 Pierpaolo Ferrari 002.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari (June 25, 2008) 6-27-08 Gagavision Episode 7 002.JPG|(June 27, 2008) 6-28-08 Gagavision Episode 9 001.JPG|(June 28, 2008) 6-29-08 Performance at SF Pride Festival 003.jpg|(June 29, 2008) 7-14-08 Miss Universe 002.jpg|(Jul 14, 2008) 7-18-08 Christian Jakubazsek 014.jpg|(Jul 18, 2008) 7-31-08 So You Think You Can Dance 002.jpg|So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 31, 2008) 7-0-08 Meeno 010.jpg|Meeno (Jul, 2008) The Fame Part One 005.jpg|"The Fame" (Jul, 2008) 8-8-08 Daniel Nardicio's Underwear Party 002.jpg|(Aug 8, 2008) 8-9-08 Party 105 Mega Jam 2008 001.jpg|(Aug 9, 2008) 8-11-08 MTV TRL 001.jpg|TRL (Aug 11, 2008) 8-12-08 Promo Only Party 002.jpg|(Aug 12, 2008) 8-13-08 Proud Radio Toronto 003.jpg|(Aug 13, 2008) 8-14-08 Hotel Rivington 002.jpg|(Aug 14, 2008) 8-15-08 Manor Nightclub 002.jpg|(Aug 15, 2008) 8-20-08 Stephanie Cabral 001.jpg|Stephanie Cabral (Aug 20, 2008) RichardYagutilov 06.jpg|Richard Yagutilov (Aug 21, 2008) 8-22-08 Bambuddah Lounge 002.jpg|(Aug 22, 2008) 8-29-08 2Vista 001.jpg|2Vista (Aug 29, 2008) 8-30-08 Sommarkrysset 002.jpg|Sommarkrysset (Aug 30, 2008) 8-31-08 Cafe Opera 003.jpg|(Aug 31, 2008) 9-6-08 Puls 4 001.jpg|(Sep 9, 2008) 9-10-08 Maria Simon 003.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) 9-13-08 Interview 001.png|(Sep 13, 2008) 9-13-08 Live in London Astoria 001.png 9-16-08 Punk 003.jpg|(Sep 16, 2008) 9-19-08 At Gare de Lyon Station in Paris 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2008) 9-20-08 Behind The Fame 001.JPG|(Sep 20, 2008) 9-24-08 John Grainger 019.jpg|John Grainger (Sep 24, 2008) 9-25-08 Hot30 Countdown at 2Day FM 001.jpg|(Sep 25, 2008) 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 001.jpg|Manuela Cifra (Sep 26, 2008) 9-27-08 At Wow Nightclub in Australia 002.jpg|(Sep 27, 2008) 9-28-08 Unknown Interview Australia 001.jpg|(Sep 28, 2008) 1-28-09 Leaving Studio 002.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) Fall/Winter 2008 RTW Collection Maison-martin-margiela-fall-2008-coat.jpg 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 001.jpg|Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) 10-17-08 Radio Wild 94.9 001.jpg|(Oct 17, 2008) 11-14-08 Q102 001.jpg|(Nov 14, 2008) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 001.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (Nov 18, 2008) 12-5-08 107.5 The River 004.jpg|(Dec 5, 2008) 9 Jan 2009.jpg|(Jan 9, 2009) 11 Jan 2009.jpg|(Jan 11. 2009) 18 Jan 2009.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection MMM - SS09C - Bodysuit.jpg 1-31-09 Tubridy Tonight 003.jpg|(Jan 31, 2009) 2-24-09 Andrea Spotorno 005.jpg|Andrea Spotorno (Feb 24, 2009) 09-02-24 Paris.jpg|(Feb 24, 2009) 2-25-09 François Berthier 022.jpg|Francois Berthier (Feb 25, 2009) April 29 2009 001.png|(Apr 29, 2009) 7-31-09 Hotel.jpg|(Jul 31, 2009) 2-10-10 Maciek Kobielski 001.jpg|Maciek Kobielski (Feb 10, 2010) MMM - Bodysuit from SS09RTWC.jpg 4-19-09 At Quelli che... il Calcio in Milan 002.jpg|(Apr 19, 2009) MMM - SS09HCC - Longsleeve bolero.jpg 6-22-09 NoiseVox interview 001.jpg|(Jun 23, 2009) MMM - SS09C - Jacket.jpg Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 3 b.jpg|(Jan 24, 2010) 3-2-12 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 2, 2012) Maison Martin Margiela Spring Summer 2009 Black leather disc jacket.jpg 5-19-12 Arriving in Philippines 004.jpg|(May 19, 2012) Maison Martin Margiela - SS09C.jpg 6-30-14 Backstage at TD Garden in Boston 001.jpeg|(Jun 30, 2014) 7-2-14 Backstage at Bell Centre in Quebec 001.jpeg|(Jul 2, 2014) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Maison Martin Margiela - Fall 2009 RTW - Longsleeve leather dress.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki 2.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) Maison Martin Margiela - Fall 2009 RTW - Pants.jpg 12-6-09 Nick Knight 003.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 6, 2009) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection Maison Martin Margiela - SS10RTWC.jpg 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 22, 2009) MMM - SS10RTWC - Jacket.jpg LoveGame-Detroit-2010.jpg|(Jan 13, 2010) jan 13th 2010.jpg|(Jan 13, 2010) Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 2.jpg|(Jan 21, 2010) MMM - SS10RTWC - Leather chap trousers.jpg Night Makers4.jpg|(Jul 23, 2010) MMM - SS10RTWC - Leather jacket.jpg Out in Madrid.png|(Dec 11, 2010) Fall/Winter 2010 RTW Collection Maison Martin Margiela - Fall 2010 RTW - Jacket.jpg Nov_14_2010_001.png|(Nov 14, 2010) November 18, 2010 001.png|(Nov 18, 2010) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection MMM - SS12RTWC - Jacket.jpg 10-23-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Backstage 001.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) MMM - SS12RTWC - Leather jacket.jpg 12-9-11 Ellen Backstage.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres Show (Dec 9, 2011) MMM x H&M: 2012 Collection Maison Martin Margiela x H&M - Rhinestone choker from 2012.JPG AHS Hotel - Checking In 008.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) AHS Hotel - Checking In 014.jpg Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Maison Martin Margiela Fall Winter 2012 Asymmetric color back dress.jpg 5-19-12 Leaving Taiwan 003.jpg|(May 19, 2012)[A] *A ^aCustom made by Maison Martin Margiela, based off of the Fall/Winter 2012 RTW collection. Fall 2013 Haute Couture Collection Maison Martin Margiela Fall Winter 2013 Artisanal outfit.jpg 9-7-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Sep 7, 2013) MMM - Fall 2013 Haute Couture Collection 002.jpg 7-17-13 Applause - Music Video BTS 006.jpg|"Applause" Music video (2013) 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Applause performance 001.jpg|ITunes Festival (Sep 1, 2013) Spring/Summer 2013 RTW Collection MMM - SS13RTWC.jpg 6-28-13 Pride Rally 004.jpg|NYC Pride Rally (Jun 28, 2013) 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|Terry Richardson Fall/Winter 2018 Haute Couture Collection Maison Martin Margiela - Fall-Winter 2018 HC Collection.jpg 8-28-18 Jean-Paul Goude 002.jpg|Jean-Paul Goude (Aug 28, 2018) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories